I Kissed A Girl
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Here is another one, I hope you guys enjoy!


Dedicated to Dex-El...enjoy my friend.

Own Nothing.

One-shot.

* * *

Brennan, Angela, Sweets and Booth sat at the table in the diner, eating and laughing, talking about the case. Brennan looked at her phone, frowning to see Hermione calling. She pushed ignore and turn back to her food, she looked up to see Sweets an Angela looking at her. "What?"

"You just complete ignored ring-off Hermione." Angela stated. "You two are really close, did you have a fight or something?"

Brennan sighed and took a sip of her water. "I kissed Hermione last night and now we're not talking."

"Whoa whoa whoa." Sweets set his fork down at stared at his friend, eyes wide. "You kissed her?"

"Sweets keep your voice down." Booth warned before turning to his partner. "You kissed her?" He asked in a whisper. "I didn't know you liked her like that."

"She is very intelligent, understanding and very attractive." Brennan stated.

"Yea she is." Angela smirked. "If I wasn't married to Hodgins I would be all over her."

Sweets looked at Angela, eyebrow raised before looking back at Brennan. "What happened?"

"We were having drinks at her place and I kissed her." Brennan gave a little smile, looking at her friends. "I kind of liked it."

"Wow Temperance, who knew that you had it in you?" Angela asked, admiring her friend. "But you two need to talk, you completely changed the course of your friendship. You walked into uncharted territory with her."

"Angela's right." Sweets stated. "You need to talk to Hermione."

Booth took a sip of his coffee and stared at his friend before replying. "Just talk to her tonight and see what happens, who knows, maybe she likes you back."

"I find it interesting, Agent Booth that you are so comfortable with the idea od Dr. Brennan with a woman instead of a man." Sweets stated.

"This conversation isn't about me, it's about Bones and Hermione and if Hermione likes Bones."

"I think she liked it too. She responded." Brennan replied, smiling.

"If you two get together and adopt a baby, can you name it like Patience or something from Shakespeare?" Angela pleaded.

"No one said anything about babies." Brennan replied eating a fry. "But yes, we could." She smirked.

* * *

Later that night, Brennan found herself standing at Hermione's door, knocking. Hermione answered it, looking curiously at her friend. "Temperance?"

"I called you, but you didn't answer, I suspected that you ignored me for ignoring your call earlier." Brennan stated as she walked into Hermione's apartment. She looked around then at Hermione. "I have come to talk about what happened between us last night."

"You mean the kiss." Hermione stated, closing the door. "Temperance, it was a kiss. I'm not going to suddenly cut off our friendship because you kissed me."

"I didn't think you would, especially because you responded." Brennan argued. "I kissed you and you responded."

"I know Tempe, I was there, and it was in my apartment." Hermione sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Was there anything else?"

"About the kiss?" Brennan asked. "I liked it."

Hermione blinked, staring at her. "That wasn't what I meant." She stepped closer and smiled. "I liked it too. But it could've been a one time thing, you know?"

"We could try it again, to make sure it wasn't. Scientific method." Brennan stated.

"Have to retest your hypothesis to make it a theory." Hermione replied as she and Brennan moved closer together, their noses touching. Hermione crashed her lips to Brennan's holding onto her as Brennan deepened the kiss.

They pulled away to breath, staring back at each other, hearts pounding. "I still like it." Brennan stated in a hushed whisper.

"I did to." Hermione whispered.

"Angela asked if we could name our adopted babies Patience or after a Shakespearian character." Brennan stated.

"Let's worry about babies later." Hermione stated, crashing their lips together again as they moved towards the couch.

* * *

Yes it is very short compared to my others, this is just a pairing I'm trying out and seeing if it would be a thing. I have been asked to do this pairing by several people and I'm sorry of same sex pairing offend you, if you flame me because you didn't like this story, my reply would be "Well, why did you read it?" so I hoped those who did enjoy it, will review and let me know if I should continue this pairing or not and if you have any prompts you wanted me to do with it

Thanks,

Kit


End file.
